Guardian Wolf
by brihun2388
Summary: One shot / Revised! Sam and John get into a fight and Sam runs off. He meets a wolf along the way who helps him in more ways than one. What kind of trouble will Sam encounter along the way?


***Just a short one shot! Enjoy!***

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own those sexy boys.***

 ***I added more to the story to have it be less confusing. Let me know what you think!***

"I'm not a perfect little soldier dad! I'm not like Dean!" Sam shouted at his father.

"Well that's obvious! Dean would never be careless and put every ones lives in danger!"

"I told you that wasn't my fault!"

Sam was done. Done with arguing with his father, done with being compared to his perfect older brother, done with never being good enough.

Still fuming he ran to the door, and ran off down the road. He could hear his dad yelling his name, but he just didn't care. He had to get away, just for a little bit. If he could right now he would run away and never return home, but he couldn't do that to Dean. He couldn't just leave him like that.

Right now though, he just had to run.

The day was beautiful, and it didn't match his mood what so ever. It was June, he was out of school for the summer, and to his dad that meant training, and a lot of it. To Sam it meant hanging out with friends, fishing, and maybe even finding a girlfriend to walk along the beach with. Unfortunately, he couldn't have both, and it was always his father that won in what was going to happen.

Dean got hurt. On their last hunt two days ago one of Sam's bullets went wide, hit Dean's leg and grazed it. Dean didn't hold him accountable, but John did. While Dean was out getting lunch the two stubborn men went at it, which brings us to Sam running away.

Sam ran until his lungs were burning. He bent over and put his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. He heard something familiar behind him and when he turned around he saw the impala driving towards him. Still wanting to be by himself right now (he will talk to Dean later) he turned around and sprinted into the woods. Sure his brother could track him, but there wasn't even any proof that his brother actually saw him, so he took his chances in the woods.

Sam ran at first but once he figured he wasn't being followed, he started walking. The woods were beautiful. Just complete peace and quiet and time to think. Unfortunately he didn't notice the ravine, and fell right down it. He tried to grasp onto anything he could, but it was too steep and he was going too fast. Finally he came to a stop at the bottom, and hit his head hard on a rock, making his world fade into black.

~*SPN*~

Sam woke up with a pounding headache and confusion clouded his mind. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there, but one look around and he realized he was in the woods. Why was he in the woods? He sat up slowly with his eyes still closed so the world wouldn't spin so fast around him. Finally in a sitting position he realized something was dripping down his face, when he felt it he discovered it was blood. He touched his temple and hissed in pain as he felt the gash and bump that had formed. Dam a concussion.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and when he did he didn't expect to see what he saw. A huge grey wolf was staring right at him.

Quickly Sam jumped up and backed up against a tree, then quickly slumped down it when dizziness took over, yet he was remaining absolutely still so he didn't scare the wolf and make it attack. But there was something about this wolf. It didn't looked scared, or threatened by Sam's presence, it just looked at him while wagging its tale and panting with its tongue hanging out from time to time. Sam didn't feel threatened by the wolf, but you should never leave your guard down.

"Hey there. You friendly?" Sam asked in a shacky voice.

Sam didn't know why he was talking to a wolf, but it just felt right. It even looked like the wolf nodded 'yes' to Sam's amusement.

It started walking over to him and Sam tried to back up further against the tree if possible, and it stopped in its tracks and let out a sad wolf cry.

Sam was confused. It seemed like the wolf didn't want to hurt him, but it was a wolf, why wouldn't it want to hurt him?

The wolf started coming closer to Sam with its muzzle down. Sam was on his guard, but without any weapons he was screwed. Finally it came up to him and started licking at his hand, making Sam smile and almost laugh since it tickled. It looked up at him with these huge blue eyes, and Sam's heart melted. He slowly took one of his hands and started petting the wolf gently, once he was confident it was safe he took both his hands and pet the giant wolf on the head and neck, and boy was the wolf enjoying it, and Sam smiled.

"Hey you are friendly hu?"

The wolf moved to the side of Sam and started licking at his bleeding temple. The action was strange to Sam, but let the wolf do its job. Once the wolf was done it backed up and looked at Sam again.

Sam put his hand to his temple and noticed the wound has stopped bleeding, and his headache was actually starting to feel a little better!

"Thanks I think."

The wolf nodded.

"Do you understand me?"

The wolf nodded again.

"Oh boy. Uummm do you think you could help me find a way out of here maybe? I want to get home before it gets dark and cold out."

The wolf barked happily and ran in a couple circles which brought a smile to Sam's face. It started nudging Sam with its muzzle.

"Ok ok I'm getting up. God you're bossy."

The wolf barked.

Sam stood up and started walking, with the wolf randomly checking back to make sure Sam was following him.

~*SPN*~

"So. You live around this area?"

Sam couldn't believe he was talking to a wolf. He figured it was a werewolf or a shifter, but he also knew that there were people who could control it and keep the human part of themselves while in wolf form, and maybe that's what was going on. His father and brother would have killed without question, but this wolf was helping Sam.

The wolf turned around and smiled again, then circled around Sam to walk by his side. He put one hand on the wolfs fur and was gently petting it while walking.

"I live kind of far away. Not far far away, I certainly don't live in the woods."

The wolf barked.

"Then what am I doing in the woods? Well you see, I live with my father and big brother. I accidently hurt my brother and my father was pissed at me. I know Dean, oh that's my older brother, he forgave me. He knew I didn't mean to shoot him in the leg, and he didn't get seriously hurt by it, but my dad feels like I'm reckless. I'm afraid one day he'll send me off to live with one of my uncles while him and Dean continue traveling the country and I'm stuck without them. I don't think I could just leave Dean like that though. He's always been there for me. But it would probably be better if I wasn't there. He wouldn't get hurt and I wouldn't get in the way."

Suddenly the wolf turned his head and gently bit Sam on the hand, making Sam snap his hand up. Upon inspection he noticed there was no bite mark.

"What the heck was that for?!"

The wolf just looked at him and growled a little.

"I don't know what I said you upset you but I'm sorry."

The wolf snuggled into Sam's side, and the two kept walking.

~*SPN*~

Sam smelt fire in the distance. He glanced around to see where it was coming from, but couldn't smell the source.

"Hey boy you smell that?"

The wolf looked at Sam and shook its head yes.

"Maybe we should go find the source. If its small fire we could put it out before it gets out of control. I don't see how people would be camping over here."

The wolf whined and bit at Sam's shirt sleeve.

"We can't just ignore something like this. Come on I think I even see smoke coming from over there."

Ignoring the wolfs cries of protest he quickly made for the direction of the fire, and the smoke was getting thicker as he got closer.

Finally he started to hear voices, and noticed the wolf has stopped whining and was standing right in front of Sam as they were moving. The got to a large bush and they both ducked down, watching the scene before them.

Five men were dancing and drinking around a large fire pit, one of the five were busy sharpening a large knife. Sam could also see a large colorful vardo (traditional gypsy wagon) and it even had horses in the front to pull it.

"Those are gypsies." Sam whispered to the wolf.

Sam could see the wolf take a giant sniff in the air and its eyes goes big. It starts pulling at Sam's sleeve again trying to get him away from the scene before them.

"Hey relax. I know it's a shot in the dark, but maybe they have a cell phone."

The wolf tried harder to try and get Sam away, but Sam was adamant.

"Hey boy don't worry. I'm just going to ask for a phone then we'll leave. I know what I'm doing."

Before the wolf could protest further Sam stood up, and made his presence known as he moved forward into the gypsies line of sight.

"Um hi excuse me!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at his, which made him a bit uncomfortable and double think this idea, but he was already known.

"I was wondering if you maybe had a cell phone? I ended getting lost and I need to contact my family."

Sam looked down expecting the wolf to be by his side but he wasn't there. Two men came over to him and Sam tensed up. They were circling him, and were to close for comfort.

"Pretty boy here is lost." One said.

"How did a pretty boy like yourself get lost in these parts? Shouldn't be in these woods by yourself." The second one said.

Sam was going to mention he wasn't alone, but decided against it. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Listen um, never mind. I think I'll get going and find my own way out."

Sam turned around but one of the guys stood in front of him and wouldn't move. Before he could react he felt someone grab both his arms from behind and painfully pull them back so he was pinned against the second person. He struggled against the hold.

"Let me go!"

The man in front of him slapped him hard against the face.

"Look what we have here boys!" The first one yelled. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and circled Sam.

"You rich boy?" The man asked.

"No I'm not rich!"

"Pretty boy like you I'm sure someone's looking for you. Might even pay a pretty penny to get you back."

Sam finally realized he made a huge mistake in talking to these people. His struggles doubled, but now a second person came behind Sam and held his arms as well behind his back. He kicked out his foot and it made contact with the first person's chest, sending him flying backwards.

"You piece of shit! You'll pay for this! Tie him up."

Sam tried to get free, but he could feel the men pull his wrists together and tie them in the back with thick rope. Once they were done they flanked him and each grabbed an arm.

"Listen, my family doesn't have any money!"

"Pretty boy like you? I'm sure someone will pay up. Even If they don't my brother back home will marry you. He has a thing for the men"

Sam's eyes widened.

"What?! NOOO!" Suddenly a cloth was put in his mouth from behind and tied off behind his head. He started kicking and thrashing trying to get away.

"Put him in the back. Once we're done here we'll move on. I'm sure someone's looking for him." The man with the knife said.

The two men manhandled Sam to the back of the vardo. They threw him down on the ground, one person tied his ankles while the other took a thin chain, wrapped it around his wrists, and padlocked it to something, so now Sam was sitting on the floor totally bound with his hands behind his back. Next they took another rag and wrapped it around Sam's eyes and tied that at the back.

"Don't go anywhere pretty boy." One of them said before they all disappeared outside and the doors closed on him, leaving him in darkness.

He really got himself into trouble now. Unless they were going to ask for $200 in ransom he was screwed. The ropes were thick yet tight and the chain was secured. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes under the blindfold. He was never going to see his family again.

About 5 minutes later he heard one of the guys scream. He opened his eyes and looked at the doors although he couldn't see anything. What the heck was going on? Then he heard all the men scream and scramble around and even heard some gun shots going off. There was no way this was a rescue attempt, his family didn't know where he was or what was going on. Oh no maybe it's a rival gypsy clan.

He heard squeaking and figured it was the door opening. He tried to shrink into himself and back away but it was useless. He heard something on the ground like 'click click click click.' And didn't know what was happening. He felt a tongue on his cheek and it made him jump and turn his head away. The wolf whined and barked and Sam was more than relieved. He was surprised when he felt the wolf start to bite at the rope binding his wrists, but soon they came undone. Sam was able to get one hand out of the thin chain, and he pulled the blindfold off. The first thing he saw was the wolf happily staring at him. He then pulled out the gag.

"So you were what all this commotion was about?"

The wolf barked. It went down to Sam's ankles and to his amazement started undoing the knot while Sam was getting his other hand out of the chain. Once the bindings were gone the wolf went to Sam's side and nudged him, he put his hand on the wolfs back, and started to stand up.

They opened the doors and Sam wasn't expecting to see what he saw. All five of the gypsy men were torn to shreds. Sam had to look away and refrain from throwing up. The wolf tugged at his jacket, and Sam didn't argue as he followed the wolf away from the grizzly scene.

"Did you do all that?"

The wolf looked up at him and nodded yes.

"But why? How? There were five of them how on earth did you manage."

The wolf licked at Sam's hand then looked up at him with soulful eyes.

"Yeah I like you to buddy, but you could have gotten hurt! I heard gunshots, did you get hurt?"

The wolf shook his head no. Sam stopped walking and stepped in front of the wolf. He kneeled down and took the wolfs head in his hands.

"I don't know who you are but thank you." Sam hugged the wolfs head and the wolf leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. They pulled apart and Sam pet the wolf again before they started walking.

~*SPN*~

They finally came to the edge of the woods and Sam could see the street.

"Hey, why don't you come home with me?"

The wolf looked up and shook his head no.

"Yeah you're right. You belong in the wind, not around a bunch of hunters."

Sam once again kneeled in front of the wolf and took its head in his hands.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me. I mean you saved my life twice. How can I ever repay you?"

The wolf barked a happy bark and Sam smiled.

"I hope to see you around again before we move. For your safety I won't tell my family about you, but I owe you my life."

Sam again hugged the wolfs head and the wolf put his head on Sam's shoulders. He patted the wolf and stood up.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll never forget you."

The wolf barked a happy bark and took off in the woods.

~*SPN*~

Sam walked the path of the street and finally ended up back at his house. He closed the door when he heard his father come running down the stairs in the house they were renting.

"Dam it Sammy don't do that again!" John was more scared than angry right now.

"Dad I'm sorry. I know that I am a bit reckless and sometimes I don't think, and Dean got hurt because of it. I'll be more careful in the future."

John actually wanted to scream at his youngest for running off, but for now he was just happy to have him back in one piece.

"Very good son. Now go wash up and I'll order us a pizza."

"Did Dean come home yet?"

"He came home maybe 5 minutes after you left. He went looking for you so you should probably call him and tell him you're ok."

Sam nodded, but before he could go to his bedroom and get his phone, Dean opened the door and came crashing in. His eyes landed on Sam.

"Dam it Sammy don't ever run off by yourself like that! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

Just like John Dean's anger died down, just happy to have Sam back home.

"As long as you don't go running off like that again ok?"

"Ok Dean."

Dean smiled and nodded and ran upstairs.

Dean went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He rested his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror.

"Dam it Sammy what am I going to do with you?" Dean said to himself.

He turned the water on and splashed water on his face, and when he looked back his green eyes were a bright blue.

 **~*SPN*~**

Dean couldn't let his family know his secret. he couldn't let them know that three hunts ago while tracking a werewolf, he got bit. It was small bite on his side, but it was enough to change him.

At first he was worried he would have to kill himself so he didn't hurt anyone, he saw how those other wolves act during the full moons and they were unstoppable killing monsters with no regards for others.

After a week of being 'sick' he got a strange urge. An urge that was calling to him and Dean could tell it was his inner wolf, but that didn't make any sense since it wasn't close to a full moon. He got out of the motel they were at the time, and ran into the woods. Once he got far enough away he couldn't hold back as he slowly and surely started changing. It was horribly painful, especially since every urge was telling him to stop and every new wolf instinct was telling his body to get going, to keep changing.

He gave in and let the wolf take over.

When he woke up he knew it had happened. His senses were sharper in everyway, and when he went to say his own name only a small bark came out.

He became thirsty and started running towards toward what he could hear as running water. It took him a little bit of time and a couple of falls later to get used to his new wolf legs, but once he did, he was amazing and stealth. He also noticed he had his human side in tact. He had his own thoughts and could think for himself, which he was eternal grateful for. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad after all. As long as he was aware of his actions he wouldn't hurt anyone.

As he was running his thoughts were brought back to his family. Back to Sam. How would his family react to this? Would his father accept him or hunt him down? If Sam knew the truth would he be scared of Dean and not want to be around him? Dean didn't want to take the risk. For now he was going to have to keep this a secret, because even if his own family was ok with his new transformation, if other hunters found out about this they wouldn't be as understanding. So for now, this was going to be a secret. A big hairy secret.

Dean reached the stream and was relieved when he was able to work his mouth and tongue so that he got enough water in his mouth. Once he was done he looked down at his new face and was a little shocked. He had the fur of a tyoical wolf, but instead of his vibrant green eyes he had these bright bue eyes like a husky.

Dean knew enough about different kinds of werewolves to know he was the kind that didn't need a full moon to change, he could change at will. Now knowing that he had to try and change back into a human. Oh fun.

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated. He's never done anything like this before, and he was hoping he actually _could_ change back into a human without the help of the lunar cycle.

It took Dean an hour to turn back into his human self. He was naked, but it worked.

The time that followed Dean took every opportunity he could get to practice changing back and forth at will. He was getting pretty good at it. He was even able to hide it from his family.

Now he was able to change at will no problem and it didn't hurt as much, yet he didn't do it that often. Only once in a while when his inner wolf was calling.

This particular time Sam had accidently shot him with a regular bullet and it grazed his leg. John had wrapped it up but it healed by himself in about 30 minutes. One minute he left to get lunch and when he got back home Sam was gone and John was pissed. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had a fight and Sam had run off.

Dean told his dad to stay in the house in case he came back and he would take the impala and look around town. He got on a stretch of road and noticed Sam right away, then saw Sam noticed the impala and saw him take off into the woods. Since his growth spirt Sam was all legs and when determined or pissed enough could even outrun Dean. The kid wasn't getting away that easily. He parked the impala and got out. It would be faster to track his brother as a wolf than as a human, so once he was far enough into the woods he took off his clothes, put them in a pile, and transformed. It was easy to catch Sam's scent and followed it. Unfortunately he found his little brother unconscious and bloody at the bottom of a ravine. He didn't want to scare his brother, but he couldn't leave him. He nudged him with his nose but Sam was unresponsive, so he decided to stand guard in front of him so no wild animals came by an mistook him for dinner.

Finally he noticed Sam starting to stir. He was trying to be as passive as possible, but once his brother was coherent enough he made his presence known. He showed his brother he was no threat, and started leading him out of the woods. Unfortunately Sam came across the gypsies. The fire masked their scent at first, but once they got closer Dean could smell blood on them and knew they were trouble. He tried to get his stubborn brother away from them but Sam went ahead and got himself into trouble. Dean stayed in the bushes so the gypsies wouldn't be expecting an attack if he needed to do so. He had to restrain himself when he saw his little brother being grabbed, tied up and thrown into the back of the wagon, but once he was out of sight, he got to work.

Dean attacked the first guy and ripped his throat out. He was strong as a wolf, and these guys couldn't shoot if they aiming for a barn. He was able to take down all 5 men in no time. Once the threat was gone he quickly turned into a human, undid the latch of the door, opened it up a little bit, then turned back into a wolf. He walked up to his brother and with his teeth he was able to undo the knots around his wrists and ankles. Once he was done he got Sam to the side of the road, where they said their goodbyes. Dean ran as fast as he could to where he parked the impala and left his clothes. He turned back into a human, got dressed, and raced home at record speed to properly lecture his brother, but after seeing the look on Sam's face he just couldn't yell at the kid.

He couldn't let the family know his secret. If they decided to hunt him his heart would break and he would want to die. He couldn't take that chance of Sammy hating him and his father not understanding him. Maybe one day, but not today.

While looking in the mirror in the bathroom his eyes went from bright blue to vibrant green again.


End file.
